The Draconic Boy
by DragonDude23
Summary: A boy who is the school outcast finds himself stuck in another world that's full of Vikings and Dragons. Oh yeah, not to mention he's now half human, half dragon himself! Now he must find a way back home without revealing to much about himself for it may cost him his life. (Cover pic is not mine) (I do not own HTTYD, not one bit of it)
1. The Draconic Boy

The Draconic Boy

Hello readers! This is my first How to train your Dragon story so please go easy on me X3. I hope you all enjoy reading my little piece of work :3.

%%%

"Talking"

'Thinking'

%%%

"Ha! Look at the loser freak!"

"No, no. I think the loser gay freak is more like it!"

"Why do you spend your time all alone? Oh, I forgot. You have no friends!"

This is a typical day of my life.

My name is Terra Bluestone. Great name right? I'm a 15 year old Canadian citizen and live in Halliburton, Ontario. I'm 5 foot 8, have long, straight, midnight black hair with natural purple tip and reaches half way down my back, silver eyes, and also have a bionic right arm.

Yes. A bionic right arm.

I'm a mix of African and Canadian, the African being on my father's side while my mother was Canadian, so my skin is a nice olive tone.

I'm wearing jet black jeans with chains wrapped around my legs is a spiral pattered until the ends reached my shoes and were attached to the little hooks at the back (you know, those tag things you see on running shoes.) . Yes I know it's weird but hey, it's my style.

I have a dark blue half long, half short shelve shirt underneath a black, zip up hoodie vest and a fingerless glove on my left hand. My top has the long sleeve on the left side while it has a short sleeve on the right side. It makes it easier to move my arm around and fix it if there are any problems. I have more chains spiraled around my bionic arm cuz I like it. The chain is attached to a metal ring around my wrist while at my shoulder has a little hook that the other end hooks onto.

The last thing I'm wearing is a blue diamond pendent that hangs around my neck.

I like drawing, reading and crafting dragons. They are my favorite creature in the whole world! I would love to meet and befriend one.

Well anyways, enough about me. Let's get back to the matter at hand.

The bullying.

Every single day, the bullies of the school always pick on me because of my arm, hair, and eyes. They think I'm a freak for having them and always treat me like I'm a pelage and should just die. To add to that that fact, I have no friends because everyone thinks the same. They may not show it, but everyone hates me.

Sure I ignore them, but what they say sometimes really hurt and annoys me. Two out of the three things they make fun of me for aren't even my fault! I was born this way! But the other thing... that's another story.

My arm.

The reason why it's gone is all my fault.

It happened when I was 5 years old. I was about to get hit by a huge transport truck when my mother used her body to protect me. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital with my arm missing.

And my mother missing as well.

She…didn't survive the accident.

Me and my father were devastated from her death and grew distant from each other. We rarely talk to each other since the accident since I blame myself for it and he blames me as well. I know deep down he still loves me because he used a lot of money to get me this arm, but it's really hard to see it sometimes.

Anyways, back to the present.

The bullies have just finished mocking me for the day and left me to eat my lunch in what little piece they leave me with.

They always call me stuff like Fag and Robo Freak because of my hair and arm obviously. I don't really care for the arm disses as much as I do for the hair. They think I'm a fag because it's really long and make me look a little like a girl, but not too much. I keep it long because it's a memento of my mother. She always loved my long hair and would spend hours running her fingers through it. Since the day she died, I vowed to never cut it so it's short and always keep it long.

Damn. I always keep getting off track with these stories.

Well back to where I left off, the bullies left me and I finished my lunch alone. The rest of the school day went by fast and eventually it became home time.

As I was leaving school, the bullies followed me half way to the parking lot, taunting me with their stupid disses before turning around in fear once the saw Jeeves, my butler/body guard/care taker.

Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention my father is one of the richest men in the world? He owns a multibillion dollar company for stock and trade.

Back to Jeeves.

Jeeves is one of the few people I trust and like. He's really buff and really protective of me, hence why the bullies left as soon as they saw him. Man I wish he could come to school with me.

"Hi Jeeves." I greeted as I walk towards him.

"Hello young Terra. Did you enjoy your day?" He asked with a smile.

We started to walk toward the limo and before you ask. Yes I own a limo. I answer "As much as I can enjoy it without friends and being bullied."

"Would you like me to teach them a lesson again?" he said as he flexed his arm.

"I would let you but they just keep coming back." I answer with a huff.

As we near the limousine, Jeeves opens the door for me and I take me seat in the back. He runs around front and gets in the driver's side and takes off to home.

He tried to start conversation with me on the whole ride home but I really just wanted to be alone right now.

After a few minutes of driving I see my house in the distance. Well, a mansion really. It was secluded from the rest of the neighbourhood since my dad likes his privacy and had a dense forest behind it. I always sneak out away from the caretakers to my little hide out back there for some alone time now and then cuz it's the only place I can relax.

As we pulled up to the mansion I notice my dad's limo is parked in the drive way.

Great, more awkward father, son moments.

Jeeves opens my door and I step out with my bag in hand and entire my home. As soon as I do, I was greeted by the many maids my father has to keep the house clean.

"Welcome home Terra." They all exclaimed.

I'm used to this greeting since it happens every time I go out and come back so I smile and wave at them before continuing on through the house to the living room.

As I walk into the room, I see my father sitting in his chair, wearing his fancy suit while sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper.

I stand there for a moment and wait to see if he notices me, but he doesn't.

"Hey old man. What are you doing home? I thought you were supposed to be on that business trip for another 2 weeks?" I said as I took a seat on one of the many couches and tossed my bag beside me.

"It was cancelled." He answered simply, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"So how long do you plan on staying this time?"

"Not long."

"Can you be more specific?"

"A few more hours."

"Where are yo-" "I came home to relax, not to be pestered by you and your questions." He said interrupting me. "Just go and study and leave me for what little time I have left for myself."

I sat there for a moment before throwing my bag at the flat screen TV, breaking it and yelling at him "I hate you! You're a selfish old bag of S***! I try my best to still be a family with you but you just keep shutting me out! I wish I wasn't your son!" He the rips his gaze away from his paper and shot me a dirty look.

He then yelled at me "Sometimes I wish that too! Then maybe Violet would still be here!"

I gasp at what he said and everything around us froze. He then turned his scowling face into an apologetic one as he just realized what he said.

"Terra. I-I'm sor-" "Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" I yelled cutting him off as tears started to stream down my face. "How dare you speak her name in vain! You are the worse excuses for a father I have ever seen in my entire life! I hope you rot and die in hell!" I then took off and headed for the back door, ignoring him as he shouts "Wait!" As I burst through the door, I ran past all the gardeners and jumped over the back fence, running into the forest.

%%%

I kept sprinting until I was ways away from my house. I rest against a tree as I catch my breath and whipped away the tears with sleeve.

"That stupid A******!" I shout out as I punch the tree with my left hand. "I wish he would just die!"

After a few more minute of me shouting out, I finally calm down and sigh. I look around to see where I am and see a familiar path in the distance. I start to walk towards it and eventually find my way to my secret path way no one knows about.

I walk down it for a few minutes until I end up at my secret hid out.

The cove.

This place is the only place I feel relaxed and clam.

It was a really big ditch in the ground that is covered by tress so no planes above could see it. It has a small lake in the middle with a dock I build for it so I could swim and fish if I wanted to.

I slid down the edge and land at the bottom with a little thud. I take in a big breath of the fresh air here and instantly feel all my nerves melt away.

"Ahh, good to be back."

I walk around the cove for a bit until I decide to go into the little fort I made.

The fort was made out of a little cave I found near the end of the cove. I brought supplies out here over time and built myself a little hut I could relax in if I came on a bad weather day. It had a wooden door that was disguised as a bush in case someone did find this place, they wouldn't find the hut.

As I find the door handle, I pull it open and pull out my zippo and light a torch I have at the door way. I figured torches would make it look cooler. I then step in and lite the other torches inside before heading back to the door and closing it shut.

I looked back to survey my little den.

It had a little wooden table inside with matching wooden chairs I carved out myself. It also had a mini fridge that ran on solar energy and was stocked with enough goods to last me days. I even have a little pantry with dry goods too.

The last things I have in here are a little bed I manage to smuggle out here and a small chest that has spare clothing, a bag, parts to fix my arm if I broke it out here, a collapsible fishing rode in case I get hungry and want to eat some fish, my back up cellphone/mp3 that is solar charged and a little sketch book I have when I see something I want to draw in the cove.

Pretty neat huh?

I walk over and open up the chest and take out my cellphone to listen to some music. I plop down on the bed and sigh as I think back to what dad said about mom. It really hurt me when he said that but I can understand at the same time. He's depressed like me and doesn't want to be near me because I remind him too much of her. That's why he's always on business trips and leaves me with the care takers.

I turn on some music that helps me relax and pondering on thought until I find myself slowly drifting off into sleep.

%%%

I awoke from my sleep to hearing my phone go off. As I pick it up and turn it on, I see that it was almost 9 at night and had like 50 messages from Jeeves, wondering where I am. I ignore all of them and slip my phone into my pocket.

I get out of bed and stretch out my body. I then heard my stomach grow so I decided I would make myself so food. I didn't want to eat anything cold so I thought I cook some stuff over a nice open fire. I grabbed my bag from the chest and filled it with food I could cook over a fire.

I walked over and opened the door to see it was really dark out. I take my phone and use the light from it to find my way to the fire pit and plop my stuff down next to it. I grab a few sticks and set them up in it, then lite them with my zippo.

After about 5 minutes of feeding it more wood, the fire was good enough for me to start cooking.

I was about to go into my bag to grab some stuff until I see a faint light glowing from the corner of my eye. I look over to see that faint violet light was coming from the lake.

"What could that be?" I question myself.

I walked over to the dock to see what that light was. As I drew nearer to the dock, the light grew brighter and brighter. I walked on the dock to then end and peered into the water, but as soon as I did the light stopped.

"Hmm. What was tha-" I was cut off when something emerged from the water and grabbed onto my hand. I jumped back and tried to free myself from its grip but it had a good hold on me. Whatever it was, it was big, strong, and glowing its faint violet colour.

"Ahh! Let go!" I shout as I squirm in its grasp. Eventually I was able to free myself from whatever it was and ran back to the shore. Only to be stopped short when the thing grabbed onto my leg.

As it was slowly pulling me toward the end of the dock I was shouting "Help! Help!" but my attempts were futile for no one knew where I was.

Once I got to the end of the dock, the thing pulled me in the water and dragged me down to the dark depts. I closed my eyes knowing this would be the end for whatever this thing was, it was probably going to eat me.

Surprisingly it did nothing but hold me down. I opened my eyes just a creak to see nothing around me but the dark water, but when I looked down to where the thing was holding me, I see nothing but a big black pit of darkness.

I knew for a fact that this lake wasn't that deep. On nice days I could see right to the bottom. But this…this wasn't normal. Ok, being pulled into a lake but something unknown isn't normal either but still, something was up.

As I was pondering this thought, I didn't notice the thing was pulling me into the dark pit until I couldn't see my legs anymore. I give one last attempt of trying to free myself before my entire body was pulled into the abyss.

%%%

'Uhhhh. Everything burns.' Was the thought I thought of when I awoke. I open my eyes slowly to nothing but clear blue water around me.

Wait.

Water?.

…

…

…

Crap! I'm still underwater!

I then start to swim upwards until I broke to the surface with a gasp. I crawled to the shore and coughed out any water that I managed to inhale during my panic.

As I slowly start to regain my senses I look around to see where I am.

I'm still in the cove?

Maybe I bumped me head on a rock and fell in the water?

As I look around more I had to squint because my eyes were bothering me from the light of day.

Whoa, whoa whoa! Hold up!

Day?

It was just night time before I fell in the lake. So why is it day now?

I looked up to see the sun, shinning bright in the sky above the cove. I bring my hand up to shade it from the rays but I flinch at what I see.

My hand wasn't my hand.

It was some claw like thing!

I examined my now shanking hand and saw it was cover in small black scales that went just to my forearm. It still had 5 fingers but instead of nails, the tips were taken over by really sharp claws.

I look down to see what else has changed and see that I'm not where a top anymore. Only my black pants with the chains on them but no running shoes.

At least me feet are still normal.

I shriek and cover myself the best I can.

You see, after the accident, I was left with a terrible scaring across my chest from where my arm used to be. Not only that but I had more scaring due to my prosthetic arm being infused with my body so I don't like it when I don't have a top on.

Speaking of prosthetic, why is it different?

My bionic arm was now more of a metal looking one. I could still move it like my old arm but it looks like it's covered it silver armor. The tips of my finger were claw like, like I was wearing a gauntlet and had screws and bolts running up my arm until it got to my shoulder which now looked like it was metal attached to my body. (For any of you who have seen Fullmetal Alchemist, think of his arm now looking like Edwards but with sharp claws at his fingertips)

Ok this is definitely not my arm.

I look back to my chest and see that around my rib cage had these claw like tattoos of some sort. On each side I had 3 black claws marks that ran across and my chest (they don't touch, they are parted at the centre) and to my back but as I looked back again I see something I didn't expect.

Well I'm not expecting any of this but this, this I did not see coming.

On my back.

Were now big black wings and a big black tail.

I yelp out once again as now I am scared of what happened to me.

'Why do I have wings and a tail!? None of this is normal and don't make any sense! I know! There someone just pull a prank on me! Yeah, that's it!' I thought but slowly I start to realize this is not joke because I can feel them move as I franticly run around with my fingers yanking on my horns.

…

Horns.

Really!

I dash over to the lake to look at my reflection to see my reflection and just yelled out in angry as to what I see.

Now resting on top of my head were 2 sets of black and slightly glowing violet horns, one smaller than the other. the bigger ones ran from the back of my head and wrapped around my skull tightly and just curved out at the ends a bit while the smaller pair that were above that one were curved around my head like I was wearing a tiara or a crown.

I am really not amused about this.

I growl and then yell out "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" at the top of my lungs, scaring all the birds away. I then heard a snap behind me and spin around to see what it was.

To my surprise, it was a red head boy that looked about my age and was riding a…dragon? He was wearing a light green long sleeve underneath a brown fur vest. He had dark green pants and brown boot on his right foot while is left…was missing. Instead, there was what looks like to be a spring loaded prosthetic.

His dragon or whatever it is, was covered in black scales. He had toxic green eyes that were filled with angry looking right at me.

Ok.

Something tells me I'm not in Canada anymore.

%%%

Well that's it for the first chapter :3, I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review to tell me how it was and I'll see you guys next time :3.


	2. Hiccup!

Hey guys, I just finished chapter 2 and boy did it get the ideas flowing for this story. The next chapter my not be out for a while so I hope you enjoy this one.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Dragon"**

Hiccup!?

%%%Hiccup POV

Today was the first day off I had in a while so I decided I would take Toothless to the cove to relax a bit. But when we got there, I was really surprised.

There was this…thing down there, running around and yelling. It looked like a human but it also looked like a dragon.

When Toothless and I landed, we created enough noise to notify the creature that we were here. Once it spun around and got a good look at us it start to back away slowly as Toothless started to growl at it.

Why is Toothless growling anyways? This thing didn't look that threatening, just scared.

I jump off of Toothless and pet him to calm him down. "Easy there bud. Your growling is scaring him." But Toothless didn't listen to me and growled even louder at the thing.

When Toothless did, it back away even more and tried to make a run for it but ended up tripping over its tail and landing face first into the dirt. Toothless took this opportunity and pounced on top of it.

"Toothless, No! Stop it! He's just scared and you growling at him is not helping!" I said as I pulled Toothless off of it. As soon as I did it curled up into a ball and used its wings as a shield to block out the outside world.

As I push Toothless away and finally get him to stop growling, I turn my attention back to the thing and get close to it. I was a few feet away before I stop and squatted down to be level with it.

"Hey. It's ok now. You don't have to be scared. Toothless was just being paranoid that's all. Please come on out." I said nicely in hopes of getting it to calm down. Eventually, its wings started to recede back to their folded up position and now it was sitting, eyeing me and Toothless in the background.

"See, that wasn't too hard. My names Hiccup. What's yours?" I ask. It gave me a weird look before looking away from me. "I know you can talk since I heard you yelling a few minutes ago so please tell me your name."

It looked back to me and then to the side before saying "T-Terra. My name is Terra."

"Terra huh? That's a strange name. I'm guessing you're not from around here are you?"

"No. I'm not. I don't even know where I am."

"Well this is Berk. It's the only island that lives together with dragons around here. Where are you from and how did you end up here?"

"I'm from…very far south and I don't know how I got here. I just woke up in the lake over there and now I'm here." He said as pointed to the lake.

"Ok so that answers most of my question, now for the biggest one. What are you?"

He sat there for a moment before looking down to his hands and opening and closing them a few times. He then looked back up to me and said "I'm half human, half dragon, if you couldn't tell by the wings, tail and horns." He answered gesturing to each part he named off.

I was shock at his answer. How can someone be half human and half dragon?! Did it have something to do with his parents? Was one of them a dragon and the other a human? So many unanswered questions were running through my head that I started to become dizzy.

"So let me get this straight. You're half human?" He nodded. "And half dragon?" He nodded again. "How is that possible?!"

"I don't know. I guess…I was just born this way."

I sat there for a little bit thinking on what to do next. I can't take him to the village. Dad would try and kill him on sight! And I bet Mildew wouldn't be too happy about it either. What am I going to do?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard his stomach start to grumble. He put his hand over his stomach and sighed.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah. I didn't get a chance to eat before I ended up here."

"Hmm. I can't take you into the village because everyone there would try and kill you on sight." He then gave me a scared look. "But, I do know of a place we can go where no one would think to look."

"A-alright." He said shakily.

I then got up and walked back over to Toothless who was giving Terra a glare still. I roll my eyes and mount on top of him and click my foot into place.

"Ok just follow us and you should be fine." he nodded and we took to the skies.

After about 10 seconds I noticed Terra wasn't following us so we turned around and went back to the cove. As I got there I saw Terra stand looking around for and exit.

"Terra, what are you doing?" I ask as we land.

"I'm trying to find a way out."

"Why don't you just fly? You have wings do you not?"

"Yeah but the thing is…I can't fly."

"You can't?" he just shook his head. "Well I guess we'll have to go by foot then." I then get Toothless up in the air again and land on the edge of the cove. As I look back I see Terra jumping up the rocky face of the edge and landed at the top next to us.

"How did you do that?" I ask surprised.

"I guess my legs are really strong so I can jump really high." He said with a shrug. I shrug too because I should of figured his body would be different from an average humans since he's half dragon and all. But what's up with that arm of his? Is it really his arm or is armor? It looks like it's attached to his body from the looks of it but I don't know. I'll ask him about it later. Right now let's just get back before someone comes looking for me.

%%%Toothless POV

I don't know why Hiccup can't sense it but this boy reeks of demon! As soon we landed in the cove, my senses were telling me to take this thing out before it did me. I was about to as well but Hiccup pulled me off it and started to talk with it.

Was he crazy?!

How can he not feel it much less see that this thing isn't normal! Now were going back to the village to get some food for it.

I just hope Hiccup knows what he's doing.

%%%Terra POV

I can't believe it.

Standing in from of me.

Was Hiccup.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the iii.

Hiccup from the animated movie How To Train Your Dragons.

Hiccup who's supposed to be a made up character.

Is standing in front of me.

…

What world am I in?

Hiccup and I had just finished our little introduction that for the most part, I made up. I can't tell him that I'm from another world! Are you crazy?! I can't just be like 'Oh, hello Hiccup. You don't know me but I know you because I'm from another world and you're not real there. You're just a make believe character that is popular worldwide.' Cuz that would total play out well.

I did a pretty good job of making up a believable story but I know Hiccup, if he suspects even the slightest bit lies, he will get to the bottom of it.

Anyways after we got out of the cove and started to walk to what I assume to be is the training arena cuz let's face it. If he's taking me towards the village, he's obviously hiding me at the arena. I noticed him eyeing my arm a few times and I got a little uncomfortable with that. He's probable wondering if it's real or not and I know he or someone else will ask about it sooner or later so I'll wait until it's the right time to tell him.

The other thing I noticed was the look Toothless kept giving me as soon as he saw me. It was the same look he gave when Astrid followed Hiccup to the cove and was about to attack Toothless. But there was something else in that look that puzzled me. Was it…fear? Why does he fear me? I mean, yes I do look pretty weird right now but I don't think I look that scary. Do I?

I was shaken out of thought when Hiccup and Toothless changed direction and started to head a different way. I guess he was going around the village to get to the arena. Good call.

It wasn't until a little while later that we got to the arena to find it nice and empty.

"Well, this seems like a good hiding place for now." Hiccup said as he got off of Toothless.

"You sure no one will look here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm sure. The only people who come here is me and my friends when we have to train."

"Ok. So now what?"

"Well I'm going to run into town and bring back some food for you. While I'm gone, Toothless will stand watch to make sure no one see you."

"And to make sure I don't do anything funny, right?" I ask with a 'I'm not stupid look'.

"Well…yeah that too. Sorry but we just met and all and i-"

"It's ok. I can see your reasoning for it." I said cutting him off.

"Ok. I'm going to go get the food now. I should be back in a little bit." Hiccup said as he made his way to the door. "You guys be good now and no fighting, got it." Both Toothless and I nod and Hiccup then disappears out of the arena.

I sigh out and walk over to a shaded part of the dome. I sit down and rest my back on the wall. Carefully so I don't crush my wings. As I take a quick glance around the arena I see Toothless getting closer and giving me another evil look.

My heart starts pounding in my chest as I back up ageist the wall as much as I could when Toothless came really close to me, growling.

"**I don't like you.**"

I was surprised when I heard what he said. I guess I really was part dragon.

"I-I-I'm sorry. What did I do?"

"**You can understand me?**" He said raising a scaly eyebrow.

I nod franticly to him.

"**Good. Then it will be easier to get the message through to you**." He then got right up in my face and said **"I don't like you. You give off a bad scent and it is taking all the will power I have not to bite your head off. The only reason I haven't yet was because Hiccup would be mad at me so you're lucky. Oh, and if you do anything to Hiccup, wither it be hurting him or making fun of him, I will kill you. Got it?"**

I can literally say I haven't been this scared of anything in my entire life. They way Toothless talked and look at me just put sheer terror inside me. After he finished with his threat, I nod as best I could.

"**Good**." He said as he back away still eyeing me. but as he turned around I could faintly hear him say "**Little freak**."

I then felt my body twitch for a moment before I stopped trembling all together and snapped out of my fear.

"What did you just call me?" I ask with a serious tone. He then stopped and turned back around to face me.

"**I called you a little freak. Got a problem with it?**" he growled.

I stood up from my seat and slowly walked towards him. As I did I saw his eyes turn into even thinner slits and he started to back away from me.

"Yes. I do have a problem with it."

As I keep walking forward, Toothless ended up bumping into the opposite wall of the arena and started to make himself smaller as I got closer.

"You have no idea how many times I've been called that all my life. Just because of the way I look." I then end up right in front of him, just like he was with me but this time; it was his turn to cower.

I then slam my right fist into the wall just above his head and effectively create a crater in it the size of my hand. "How dare you judge me on appearance! You have no idea how many people do that to me just because of who I am! I get enough of this crap back home and I don't need it here either!" I yell in his face. "Now he's a threat for you. If you ever, call me freak or something like that ever again, I will take my claws, impale them into your chest, rip out your still beating heart, and eat it in front of you as I watch you die. Got it?"

He then gives me a slow trembling nod as he tries his best to push himself further into the wall.

"Good." I say as I remove my hand from the crater and walk back to the shaded area. I felt so bad about what I just did but it was like something inside me just took over. Hearing that word reminds me of all the times the bullies called me that or the way people looked at me.

But was I fell awful about is the way I looked. I could see my reflection in his big green eyes and what I saw...Was a freak.

My eyes turned into silts and the way I looked at him even scared myself. I guess Toothless was right. Just like all the other were.

I didn't notice until a little while later but I felt something was wrong with my arm.

Great. I must have broken something inside of it. And I don't have my tool kit to fix it.

I sigh as I think of a way I could check inside. Since I don't have a screw driver and I doubt that Hiccup has one I was left with using my claw to unscrew the screws.

Surprising it worked out great as I got the top cover off really fast. I then look inside to see what the problem is and I can see that I broke the shock spring in my forearm.

Super great. Now, in order to fix it, I need to take off my arm all together and replace the spring. Luckily I knew Hiccup could make a spring since his foot has one in it too. It won't need fixing right away but it will need to be fixed soon or it might break other things.

I place the cover back on and screw all the screws in just as Hiccup came back in with a basket of food.

"Hey guys, I'm back."

"That didn't take too long. I thought it would be longer since your village is pretty far away."

"Eh, you get used to the walk." He then places the basket on the ground and looks over to Toothless in the corner. "Come here Toothless, I got some food for you too." He said as he reached into the basket and took out a trout. But Toothless didn't move and inch from his spot. All he did was eyeing me wearily.

"Toothless? What's wrong? This is your favorite." Hiccup said as he put the fish down.

"He's scared of me."

"What?"

"We…had a little fight."

Hiccup just sighs out and throws his hands in the air. "Toothless, I told you no fighting while I was gone. Bad Dragon ba-"

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine."

"What? Why would you fight with him?"

"He called me a name and one thing led to another and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute! You can understand dragons?" he asked confused.

"Well, I am part dragon."

"True. What did he call you?"

"He called me a…freak. Then I kinda got mad at him and I ended up scaring him and punching that hole in the wall over there." I said as I pointed to the hole that was really close to Toothless.

"Toothless, scared? I don't think so. He's the strongest dragon of them all. I don't think he get scared that easily."

I sigh and say "Watch." I then make my way over to Toothless and he starts to move around so that there's equal distance from us, his eyes never leaving me.

"You're not kidding are you?" Hiccup asked surprised.

"No, I'm not." I say as I walk back over to him.

"Well…he'll warm up to you soon. I just know it."

'Yeah I have my doubts.' I say in my head.

Hiccup passes me some bread and cheese and sits down next to Toothless, trying to calm him down as I sit on the other side of the arena eating away at the food.

After I was done eating, Hiccup managed to calm Toothless down enough so that he's not a weary of me.

Hiccup then got up and grabbed the basket and walked back over to me.

"Here. You can have the rest of the food in here. I'm going to go back to my house and try and think of a plan to-"

"Hiccup! Are you here?" Said a voice that cut off what Hiccup was about to say. It sounded feminine and very loud.

Astrid.

"Hiccup?!"

"Oh no it's Astrid! Quick we need to hide you!" He said in a hushed whisper.

"Where?! There's no where I can hide!"

"We have to try before-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid said as she just entered the arena with Stormfly, looked stunned to see me.

"Astrid get here." He said in a defeated tone.

"Hiccup! What is that!?" She yelled as she pointed to me. Stormfly then squawked at me and all her tail spikes rose up in a shooting position.

Great.

Just great.

Can my day get any better?

%%%

Me: Wow, Terra you have some issues.

Terra: What do you expect? I've been treated like an outcast my entire life, of course I have issues.

Me: Oh…right. I forgot.

Terra: *Rolls eyes* How could you forget when you created me?

Me:…Ju-just shut up ok! I forget easy!

Terra:* Rolls eyes again and whispers idiot*

I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a comment below and tell me how it was :3. Thank you to all who have review/fav/and followed ^u^.


	3. Present and Past

Ellos reads! I don't have much to say right now so i`ll just let you guys read. I hope you enjoy :3!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Dragon**"

%%%

Present and Past

%%%Terra POV

Astrid was looking very, very shocked right now. Gee I wonder why? Was it because hiccup was trying to avoid her or was it because there's a half human, half dragon hybrid standing next to him?

…

Really? Do I have to answer that?

Anyways, Astrid was looked tense along with Stormfly. Hiccup took this opportunity of shock to step and calm this situation.

"Astrid, I know this looks bad but I can explain." Hiccup said calmingly.

"Explain?! Hiccup what is that?!" She shouted as she reached for her axe.

Obviously that didn't work.

"Uhh little miss, I have a name you know and it's not "Thing"". I said as I sat back down in the shade.

Astrid jumped a bit and took a step back. "I-It talks?!"

"Yeah I talk. I'm not some stupid animal." I said sounding annoyed. Come on Astrid, your better than that.

"Ok let's just all calm down now alright." Hiccup said getting between us. He then turned to Astrid and said "Astrid, please put the axe down and calm Stormfly. I'll explain everything."

Astrid gave him a weary look before looking over to me and then back to him. She then slowly gave the axe to Hiccup who by the way, almost dropped it from the weight, and went over to Stormfly, petting and calming her.

After Stormfly finally calmed down she wondered over to where Toothless was, not taking her eyes off me and sitting down next to him. Obviously she was going to ask him who I was but I doubt she'd get much out of him. Astrid then walked over and stood next to Hiccup, eyeing me.

"Alright. Start talking."

%%%

After Hiccup explains our short story to her, she was left stunned once again.

"So this guy's name is Terra and he's half human and half dragon?" She asked.

Hiccup and I just nodded.

"Wow. I thought we knew everything about dragons but just…wow." She said as she shook her head back and forth. Maybe this was a little much for her.

"Yeah that's what I thought too until I found him in the cove." Hiccup said as he pointed to me.

"So…what are we going to do?" Astrid asked as she leaned on the wall of the arena.

"Well I'm trying to think of a way I could get my dad and the village to accept Terra but it's going to be really hard to explain him to them."

"Well, why not we question him? Maybe we could get some answers that could help explain him." Astrid suggested.

"Yeah that might work."

"Uh guys?" I said getting their attention. "That sounds like a good idea and all but why don't you get the rest of your friends to come here too?"

They both gave me a weird look before Hiccup asked "How do you know it's not just the 2 of us?" Then Astrid asked "And why do you want them to come here?"

Crap I forgot that I'm not supposed to know about them! "Well obviously if this is a Viking island then there would be more than just 2 teen Vikings am I right? Plus if you get all your friends here, I won't have to explain my story as many times when they find out I'm here like Astrid did." Wow, I'm a better con artist then I thought.

"Well he does provide a good point." Hiccup said.

"Mmm alright, I'll go get them. You stay here and watch him." Astrid said as she made her way to the door.

"I'm not going to kill anyone. Shesh."

"Still I don't trust you that much."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes.

She just gave me a glare before calling Stormfly over and leaving the arena.

Once she was gone, Hiccup gave a big sigh and sat next to me.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" I ask out of the blue. I knew Hiccup and Astrid liked each other and were dating but I just wanted to play around with Hiccup a bit.

"Wha-What?! What do you mean?!" Hiccup stuttered out looking red as ever. "As-Astrid and I are just good friends that's al-"

"Hiccup, you can't fool me. I can see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. Plus I can smell your scent all over her." Ok so I made that last part up but hey, it's all for the fun of it.

Hiccup just sat there for a minute getting even redder and fiddling around with a rock he found on the ground. "A few months." He finally said.

I just blurted out laughing and Hiccup started to get to the shade of red that made his face look like a tomato. "Wh-What's so funny?!"

As I start to calm down from my laughter I face Hiccup while wiping the last tear out of my eye and said "It's funny because you're embarrassed about your relationship. I wonder what Astrid would say if I told her?" I said as I smirked evilly.

"Please don't." I just start to laugh again and Hiccup joins in this time.

Man, it's been a while since I actually laughed or made a joke. I guess I've been alone for so long I forgot what laughing feels like.

After we calm down, Hiccup and I just sit and wait in silence until the other got here. Luckily it wasn't too long.

When I started to hear footsteps by the gate, I slowly stood up and leaned on the wall, just in case one of them tried anything funny. Hiccup stood up too and walk towards the gate.

The first teen I saw was Astrid, followed by Snotlout, then Fishlegs, and finally the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

I think it's safe to say that they all were just as shock as Hiccup and Astrid were to see me.

"Whoa! What is that?" Ruffnut said.

"Is it a new dragon?" Tuffnut said right after his sister.

"Wow it looks amazing!" Fishlegs said as I watched his eye roam up and down my body.

Snotlout just made a "pfft" sound and said "What's up with this thing? It looks like a freak."

Oh Snotlout, you really are the most annoying person in the world.

As soon as he said freak I started to growl at him and everyone jumped at my actions.

"Ok, first off, don't call him freak. He hates it." Hiccup said as he tried to handle the situation. "Second, guys, this is Terra, a half human, half dragon."

After Hiccup finished everyone epically Fishlegs grew wide eyed as they look at me.

"Whoa! No way!" Tuff and Ruff said at the same time.

"I-I knew that." Snotlout said. I just glared at him even more.

"Hiccup, where did you find him?" Fishlegs asked. Oh boy, here comes the stream of questions. "Can he talk? Can he fly? How old is he? Is there more of him? Can he-"

"Ok Fishlegs, enough with the question!" Astrid said as she smacked him upside the head.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I might as well answer them for him before he asks again. "The cove, Yes, No, 15, and No."

Fishlegs look at me surprised and look like he was about to explode with more questions.

Hiccup stepped forward and said to the group "Ok guys, Astrid brought you here so we can question him. If we think he's no threat to the village with think of a plan to get my dad to accept him and maybe the village too. Alright?" Everyone nodded their head. "Good, now" he then turned back to me "how should we do this?"

"Uh how about you guys go around and ask me one question each. I'll answer them and will continue until you guys run out of questions. Sound good?" I proposed.

Hiccup thought it over for a minute before saying "Alright." He then turned back to the group and asked "So, who wants to go first?" Instantly everyone, except Astrid and Snotlout raised their hands. "Uh Ruff you go first."

The 2 boys groaned as she said "Yes!" She then turned to me and said "Ok, ok ummm, have you killed anyone?"

I give her a wired look and just said "No."

"Aww! That would have been so cool if you did." I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Tuff your next." Hiccup said as he pointed to him.

"Alright, so do you plan on killing anyone?"

"No, I have not, and will not kill anyone. No more killing questions." I said as I took a seat. This is going to take a while.

"OK Fishlegs, your go."

"Yay! Umm ok, are you the only one of your kind and how are you this way?"

I took a minute to think of something that would sound believable. "Yes, I am the only one of my kind that I know of. The reason why I'm like this is because my father was a dragon while my mother was human. One thing led to another and I showed up."

They all put on shocked and what I assume to be disguised faces. Yeah I would too if I heard some women got banged a dragon.

"So what kind of dragon was your dad?" Fishlegs asked again.

"No one knows really." I said with a shrug.

"Alright dragon boy." Astrid spoke up. "Why are you here anyways? Where are you from?"

"I'm here because I got lost and wound up in the cove and I'm from a small island very far south."

"So you're not here hurt anyone?"

"No I'm not; I just want to find a way to get back home." Astrid then gave a tiny nod and I could she her tenseness slowly started to relax.

"Ok, my turn." Hiccup said. "I've been wondering this for a while now. Is your arm inside that armor?" he said as he pointed to my arm.

I figured he asks that. I sigh and say "No its not, I lost my arm long ago. This is just a prostatic, like your leg." I said as I gave a little point at his leg with said arm.

"Yeah right." I heard Snotlout say. "There's no way that he lost his arm. I bet you he's lying." I then narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's the truth." I growled out.

"Prove it." He said smugly.

I huff and held out my arm. Then took my claw and began to unscrew the cover on my forearm. Once the last screw was out I took of the over and held my arm up for them to see.

"See I told you it wasn't real." I moved my fingers a bit to show them the wires moving as I did so.

Boy the look on everyone's face was priceless, especially Snotlout. I bet that shut him up.

"How is that possible? I've never seen a prosthetic this advanced before. How does it work?" Hiccup asked still very surprised.

"Well it's easier to show you so can I explain to you later?" I said as I started to screw the cover back on. "Oh and I broke it earlier and I could use your help to fix it."

"Sure, ok." He said sound excited. Maybe he thought he could make one for his leg?

"Ok, let's get back to the questions shall we?"

%%%

I will never again suggest an idea about questioning ever again.

Fishlegs. Oh sweet loveable Fishlegs.

Do you ever stop talking?

The questioning went on for hours; most of them came from Fishlegs. God was the boy full of wonder. He asked me all sorts of question like what was my favorite past time or what's my favorite food and a whole bunch of stuff like that. I was glad it was getting late cuz I didn't think I could answer anymore of his never ending questions.

"Wow, I guess we learned a lot today?" Hiccup said as he got up and stretched.

"Yeah, when I get home I'm going to add all the stuff I learned about Terra in the book of dragons." Fishlegs sounding exited.

"I call dibs on making up the name!" Tuff said as he got up too.

"No fair! You got to name the last new dragon we found!" Ruff said as she pushed him.

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"Do they always fight like this?" I asked as they kept going on and on.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Hiccup said with a chuckle.

"We should get home." Astrid suggested. "If we stay out to long, our parents might send a search party to come find us." She added as she made her way to the gate.

"Yeah, my dad will kill me if I'm late again." Snotlout said as he followed Astrid. I don't really care for what he has to say cuz right now, I'm still mad at him for calling me freak.

"I guess we should all get going. Do you mind sleeping here for the night?" Hiccup asked.

"Do I have any other choice?"

"No, not really."

"It's fine. Besides, this is the only place where I know no one will find me."

"True. Well I guess will be leaving now. I'll come back in the morning to bring you some food." He said as he joined the others at the door. "Come on Toothless." Toothless then joined him and the others at the door, still his eyes were glued to me.

"Ok, goodnight everyone." I said as I waved goodbye.

They all said their own form of goodnight as they left and now, I was all alone.

I sighed and sat myself down in a corner and stared out into space.

Boy today was an interesting day. It starts off with a normal school day, then turns into one of the most hurtful, then a wired one and now I find myself here. Wondering how the heck I even got here and how I'm going to get back home.

I sigh once again and start to bang my head ageist the wall lightly as I ponder my thoughts. I pull my knees up to me chest and as I did something fell out of my pocket. I look down to see it was my phone. (The phone looks like a really high tech Iphone)

"Oh yeah, I forgot I put you in my pocket before I was sucked into this world." I said as I picked it up. Good thing this phone is basically indestructible so the water didn't damage it.

I was looking through it for something to interest me but it was very limited since I had no internet (duh) and I had very few games I could play on it. As I checked anything good I stumble upon an old video I downloaded long ago. I debate with myself wither or not to play it but I played it anyways.

I place my phone on the ground and pressed the play button. When I did, 4 wires popped out from the corners and created a little hologram of the video.

Ok I know you're thinking that this sound be impossible but remember, my dad can basically buy out the government so stuff like this is very common in my life.

I sit back and watch as the video begins. It was recorded a few months before the accident. In the video, I was 5 years old, I my hair was just touching my shoulders and I was wearing some nice clothing. My dad was in the video too, but he was just wearing his normal work suit.

Then there was my mother.

She was so beautiful. I can see why dad fell for her. She had long black hair with the purple tips in them. That's there I get it from. She had light blue eyes and was wearing a pure white dress. (The dress was one you'd see on a laundry commercial)

I almost forgot about what she looked like. It's been so long since I've seen a picture of her.

Anyways in the video I was running around playing with some toys as my mom and dad watched from the couch.

"Terra" my mother called. "Could you play your song for mommy and daddy again?"

"Ok mommy!" I said fully of joy. I put the toys down and ran over to where my guitar was in the corner of the living room. It was a simple acoustic guitar that was about my size so I could play it. It was brown with gold swirls designed on it. My mother decided to teach me how to play at a young age because everyone in my family loved music.

I come back with the guitar and sit down in front of my parents in the chair one of the butlers brought for me.

I began to strum the guitar.

(The song that plays is called "Bleach- Going Home Happy". If you want to listen to it, copy and paste this on Youtube and click on the video made by Kodakgee.  It should be the first video that pops up.)

As I play the last note my mother and father clap for me.

"That was beautiful Terra." My mother said.

"Yes my son. One day you shall be a great musician." My father said with a chuckle.

I put down my guitar and ran up to my parents. I jumped up to them and brought them into a big hug.

"Thanks mommy and daddy." I said as they returned the hug.

"You're welcome my son." My mother said as she ran her fingers through my hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too mom." Both my past self and present self say at the same time.

The video then cuts out and I'm left sitting there in the dark as tears freely fall from my face. I pick up the phone and hug it closely to my chest.

"Mom. I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. I wish I wasn't so stupid. Then maybe…you'd still be here." I say as I start to full out cry.

I fall down on my side and use my wings as a blanket as I continue to cry to myself.

If only I wasn't so stupid.

Then maybe you'd still be here.

%%%

Me: *Pokes his wings he used a cocoon* Terra. I brought you some hot chocolate.

Terra: Go away.

Me: Come on Terra, you know I can't let you be depressed forever. Besides, I know you like hot chocolate. I even put your favorite things in it.~

Terra:… *Peaks out of little gap* mini marshmallows?

Me: Yep! And a dash a cinnamon.

Terra:… ok.

Hello reads :3. I know this chapter isn't that good because all it was, was basically talking but I promise next chapter will be better. Plz don't hurt me!

Oh and I do have so bad news. School is back so I won't be able to write as much as I would like to. So I might only be able to post a chapter once or twice a week but it will probably be only once since I'm neglecting my other story I want to finish. I hope you understand and I'll see you guys next time :3

DD23 out!


	4. This is Terra

Hey guys, guess what. This story got over 1000 views! In only like 6 days! That's awesome! Thank you all so much for your support. Without you guys, I'd be nothing :3. Anyways I made a really long chapter and it might not be as good as I would like it to be but I kept you guys waiting long enough. So without firth a dew I present to you, chapter 4!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Dragon"**

%%%

This is Terra

%%%Hiccups POV

After we said our goodbyes to Terra, the rest and of the gang and I went home to get some food and go to sleep. When I did get home my father was there and asked me where I've been all day. I just said that I was relaxing with Toothless and he believed me. Once we finished eating our dinner we went up to our rooms and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up a little bit earlier than usual as got up out of my bed with a yawn. I noticed Toothless wasn't in my room so I guess he was outside already.

I put on some warm clothing and left the house without eating breakfast. I could always eat later. As I got outside, Toothless jumped from his normal spot on top of the house and came up to me.

"Good morning Toothless." I said as I scratched under his chin. He just purred in response. "I'm going to go see Terra again and try to get him in the village today. Do you want to come?" As soon as I said Terra's name Toothlesses eyes dilated and he started to wine.

"Oh come on Toothless, Terra isn't that bad. Sure, you two had a fight but it was your fault from calling him names." He gave a huff and looked over to where the arena was, then looked back at me and gave me a soft look. "So you want to come and make up?" He just gave a little nod. "Great, then let's go."

As we walked towards the arena I noticed that there were very few people out and about. I guess I did walk up much earlier than I thought. As we walked up to the gate, Toothless give another little wine.

"Now Toothless, you said you wanted to make up. You're going to have to do it eventually so it might as well be now." He just gave me his classic annoyed look and I just rolled my eyes.

I open up the gate and look around to see Terra lying in the corner but something was…different about him. I walked up to get closer and I notice that Terra's wings and tail are gone! How did that happen?!

"Uhh Terra? Are you awake?" I asked as I nudged him a bit. I just got a groan in response. He then flipped over onto his back and sat up with his eyes still closed. He rubbed them and blinked a few times before looking over to me.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you up since its morning but why do you look different?"

"Different? What do you mean different?"

"What I mean is why do you look more human and what happen to your tail and wings?"

He gave me a weird look and then looked back. He put on a surprised face and then stood up fast. I noticed it wasn't just his wings and tail that were gone, but his claws, horns and scales were gone too.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"W-well you see, s-since I'm half dragon I have two different forms I can go into. One is the form you saw yesterday and the other is this one." He said nervously.

"Ok, so why didn't you change into this form yesterday? I would have made things much easier to get you into the village."

"It's because I uhhh…I…I forgot about it?"

"How could you forget about this?" I said gesturing to all of him.

"Well I don't use this form much so I stay in my other one."

"Hmmm." Something about this seems very suspicious. It doesn't seem like he's telling the truth. Why would he lie? Does he have something to hide? "Well…ok, if you say so. At least now we can bring you into the village."

"Yeah." He then looks over my shoulder and spots Toothless by the door. He then narrows his eyes and emits a small growl. Toothless then wines and backs up a bit. "Why is he here?" he asked a bit angry.

"He came to make up with you. He's sorry about what he said and he just wants to be friends." I walk back over to Toothless and calm him down a bit. I then take him slowly over to Terra and sit him down in front of him. Terra was still glaring at him and Toothless had his ears to the side of his head, giving his best apology look. Toothless then growled softly and Terra's look seemed to lighten.

"Ok I accept your apology. I'm sorry too. I just…hate it when people call things like that. Can we start over?" He said as he lifted out his left hand in front of him and gave a nice smile. "Hi. My names Terra, it's nice to meet you." Toothless growled again softly and surprisingly shook his hand with his paw. Well, the best he could really.

"Alright, now were all friends." I said. "Now, how about we get to the village?"

Terra looked a little uncomfortable and said "Are you sure? What if your dad or the people don't like me?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just act like us and you'll be fine." I said reassuringly.

"…Ok."

We then got up and headed for the door, but as we were about to leave Terra said "Uhh Hi-Hiccup?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked turning back to him. When I did, I saw his arms wrapped around his body and he was shivering.

"D-do you have s-something I could w-wear? It g-got really c-c-cold for some reason." He said stuttering.

"How come you're cold? Yesterday you were fine without a top on." I said puzzled.

"Well, maybe it's be-because I'm more human n-now, so my body isn't used to the c-cold."

"Oh, right." I then take off my fur vest. "Here, you can wear this until we get to the village."

"Th-Th-Thank y-you." He said as he grabbed the vest. He quickly put it on and stopped shivering a moment later. "Ah that's better. I may still be a little cold but it's better than before. "

"Ok, let's go."

"Right."

%%%

So, as the three of use make our way back to the village some of the dragons that like to roam outside of it hissed as soon as they saw use and backed away. I look over to see Terra kinda looking sad. Why are the dragons hissing at him? Is it because he's part dragon? I was shaken out of my thoughts when we arrived at the village.

People were up by now and were doing their daily business. Most of them just said Hi and continue on while other with their dragons stared at use when they hissed. After we got to the centre of the village, I saw my dad and Gobber talking with a few people.

As we walked up to them I said "Hi dad, hi Gobber."

They turned around and looked a bit surprised to see me.

"Hey Hiccup." Gobber said happily

"Morning son." My dad said. "Where did you run off to? When I woke up you weren't-" he then stopped what he was saying when he looked over at Terra. "Hiccup, who is this boy with you?"

"Oh right, Dad, this is Terra. Terra, this is my dad, Stoick the Vast." I said introducing them.

"H-hello sir." Terra said nervously.

"Hello. I'm Stoick, the chief of this village. May I ask what you are doing here?" He said eyeing him suspiciously.

"We-well you see I-I-" "His boat was wreaked and he got stranded here. While Toothless and I went out for an early morning flight, we saw him on the beach and brought him back to the village." I said cutting him off. I think he was a bit nervous to come up with a good story so I made up one for him instead.

"Is that so?" Dad said as he walked closer to Terra. He was towering over him and looked like he was about to yell but then said "Well, welcome to Berk Terra!" He then gave a jolly laugh and added "Well I see that you're in a bit of a mess right now so you can stay here until you fix your boat. Of course, you'll have to work for your food but you can sleep in our house for the time being."

Both Terra and I were surprised to hear that. Terra put on a big smile and said "Thank you so much sir!"

"Now wait just a minute!" We heard someone call out from behind Gobber. As Gobber move and we saw Mildew walking up with his sheep.

Great. Here comes the complaining.

"Stoick what are you thinking?! We can't have a stranger just come into the village! What if he's from another village who wants to steal from us?!" He said angrily at dad.

"Now Mildew, I'm sure the boys not here to steal from us. He just needs to repair his ship and he'll be on his way." Dad said with an annoyed tone.

"So you're just going to let him stay here?! Stoick, don't you remember what happened last time Hiccup found and brought some stranger into the village? She stole the book of dragons and ran off to the Outcasts!" Mildew blurted out.

"But remember, her parents were being held hostage by the outcasts. That's the only reason why she did it." I said reminding him.

Mildew just scuffed and walked up to Terra. He then inspected him and when his eyes landed on his arm and chest, he used his staff to push his vest off his arm and pointed to it.

"Just look at this! This boy has armor and scars! Sighs that he's no good and just a trouble maker! I suggest we make him leave right now!"

Terra pulled his vest back up and clutched both sides of it together, hiding his scars. He had a very hurt face on.

"Mildew, would you just leave him alone!" I shout at him. "He's been through a lot this morning and he doesn't need you tormenting him about his arm! And besides, it's not even armor; it's a prosthetic like mine." Mildew and Terra were a bit shocked that I raised my voice. He then looked over at Terra's arm before scuffing again.

"Yeah right! He's just lying! I say-" "Alright Mildew that's enough!" Dad said cutting him off. "Just because this boy's a stranger doesn't mean we should treat him like one. He just needs help with his boat and then he can be on his way. And besides, I trust my son. If he thinks he's ok, then so do I."

Mildew just shook his head and started to walk away and as he did, he said "Fine! But if something happens because of him, it will be your fault." He then disappeared into the market place.

Dad sighs and turns back to me and Terra. "Sorry about him. He's just a cranky old man."

"It's alright." He said quietly.

"Well, I must be heading back to work now. Hiccup, why don't you show Terra around?" My dad suggested.

"Sure, ok."

"Good. Take care now." He said as he patted Terra on his right shoulder.

All of a sudden I hear a clank on the ground. I look down to see Terra's arm had fallen off and all that was left was a bit of metal on his arm and a hole going into his body. (Again, think of Fullmetal Alchemist when Ed had to take his arm off to get it fix.)

"Aw man! I knew I should have fixed it yesterday!" Terra exclaimed as he picked up his arm. My dad and Gobber just stood there like they'd seen a ghost.

"Your arm really is fake." Gobber said scratching his head.

"How did you move it before? Your arms not there anymore." My dad said still stunned.

"Its easier to show you then explain. Speaking of which. Hiccup?" He said turning to me. "Could you help me fix my arm?"

"Sure, I can help. Gobber, can you help too?" I ask.

"Sure laddie! I wouldn't mind seeing how it work me self." He said a little excited.

"Great. Well, will be going now. By dad." I said as I pulled Terra past my dad and towards the forge. My dad just stuttered trying to tell me something but I think he was too out of it to really ask. Gobber and Toothless soon followed after us.

We were only a few minutes away from the forge. I'm glad too because people kept looking at Terra weird. Maybe it's because he only has one arm and is carrying the other.

Once we reach the forge, Terra, Gobber and I step inside while toothless just lies down outside. Terra then put his arm on a table and rubbed where the metal meets his skin.

"Man, that thing gets annoying after a while."

Gobber then walked up and picked up the arm, examining it. "So, how does this work?" He asked.

Terra sighed and said "Like I said before, it's easier to show you then explain."

Gobber put the arm back on the table and I ask "So what do we do?"

"Well first we need to open it up by unscrewing the screws. Then we need to carefully take out the stuff from inside and then I can explain how it works."

"Ok then, lets open this thing up." I said as I grab some tools.

It took us a long time to actually open it up and take out the stuff from inside. What surprised me and Gobber the most was how much stuff we didn't know we were looking at.

"So…what is this?" I ask.

"What you're looking at is a movable prosthetic, like your leg or Gobber's arm, just much more advanced. You see these here?" He said as he pointed to these thin pieces of metal. "This is what moves my fingers and hand in my arm. Think of them like tendons. And this-" he then pointed to the top of it where it looks like it goes into the hole in his arm. "Is what connects the arm to my body and allows me to move it. It's the main thing that controls everything like my old arm would. It's like the nerves and muscles. And finally-" he then pointed to a spring that looks like it was broken. "this is what holds it all together. This is the reason why my arm fell off when your dad hit it."

Me and Gobber just stood there, trying to piece together everything he said. This sounds so easy but really complicated. I didn't even know what he was talking about half the time. I've never seen anything like this.

Gobber then snaps out of it and ask "This all sound very interesting but what tendons and nerves?"

"It's better if I show you. Hiccup, could you roll up your sleeves and let me your arm?" he asked. I didn't know what he was doing but I rolled up my sleeve and stuck out my arm for him. He then flipped it over so that the back of my hand was facing the ground and pulled back the skin on my wrist tight.

"Now Hiccup. Could you open and close your hand?" I did as he said and open and closed my hand. As I did I noticed that lines under my skin were showing each time I closed my hand. He then let go of my wrist and pointed to the lines. "You see there. Those are tendons. They are what allow you to move your body along with you muscle. As for the nerves-" he then pinched me really hard and I gave a little yelp out. "That is what nerves are. They tell you what hot or cold is or if you in pain or not."

Wow. This is a lot to take in. How did Terra know so much about our bodies when we know very little anyways?

"So…this stuffs really advanced work." I said. "Who made it anyways?"

"I don't know. Some guy who lives down south?" he said with a shrug.

"Well I wouldn't mind meeting this guy and getting my one of those me self." Gobber said.

"Trust me, it more trouble than it's worth." He said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well the main thing is, is that it's really hard to keep it clean and working. If you don't clean it every so often, then you could get sick from it. Then…there's the pain."

"What pain?"

He sighed and rubbed his neck. "To actually get this on and working like your old body part, the guy needs to cut you open and attach every single nerves in your arm or leg to this metal plate on my shoulder. The pain from it feels like I lost my arm 10 times over. Then you need to work with it and get used to it which could take years to master. Basically, to make what I'm saying short, having this kind of arm his very, very painful."

I was surprised to hear that from him. I didn't think it would cause him pain to have that prosthetic. Sure, mine causes me pain every once in a while but to have it feel like I'm losing my leg over and over again. I don't think I could deal with that.

"Wow, so you must be very tough to have dealt with all that pain over the years."

"Eh, after about 3 years, you get used to it. Now how about we fix my arm?"

We both nod and get to work fixing his arm.

%%%Terra's POV

Man, today was tough.

First I wake up and find out that I'm back to normal. Then I get raged at by Mildew, that old bat. Then my arm falls off and now it's almost night time.

Gobber and Hiccup spent hours trying to help me fix my arm. All they really needed to do was make another shock spring for me but it was easier said than done. It took them a couple of tries but after a while, they finally made one the works nicely. We put the arm back together and sigh now that all of our work is done.

"Phew, glad that's over." I said as I wiped the sweat off my face. Working with one arm is harder than it looks.

"Yeah, we finally fixed your arm. I hope it works out fine." Hiccup said as he took a seat.

"It should be after all the work we did on it." Gobber said laughing. I laugh a bit too.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't have done this without you. Now, there's one more thing I have to do."

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Put my arm back on. It's very painful to connect the nerves again so I might yell a bit."

"Oh, well do you need some help?" he asked.

"Yes I do. Could you help me put it back on and Gobber, could you hold me so I don't thrash around too much?"

The both nod and get up and walk over to me. Hiccup picked up my arm as Gobber went behind where I was sitting and put his big hands on my shoulders. Hiccup walked over and brought my arm close to the hole in my shoulder. I connected the wires that were lose to the arm and sighed out.

"Ready?" Gobber asked. I just nod. "Ok on three then. One, Two, Three!"

Hiccup then pushes my arm back into place with a crake as Gobber puts more pressure on my shoulders. The pain I felt was excruciating.

I muffle my yell as much as I could and kicked my legs around as I grabbed onto my shoulder and squeezed it hard, hoping it would dull the pain. Damn, it felt like my arm was being torn from my body over and over again!

Finally after a few minutes, I calm down and start to huff.

"Man, I'm never going to get used to that." I say while I move my arm around and get it working again.

"Yeah, that didn't sound too pleasant." Hiccup said.

"Nor did it feel."

"Well now that that's over, why don't you two make your way home. It's getting late." Gobber said as he looked outside.

"Good idea. Come on Terra, you can sleep at my house." Hiccup said as he headed for the door.

"Ok but let's get some food first, I'm starving." I said as I followed suit.

"You and me both." Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

%%%

Hiccup, Toothless and I made our way to the Great hall to have some food before we head to Hiccup house. The hall was really big and spacious and could hold the entire village in there.

Hiccup and I got our self some Chicken and sat down at an empty table while Toothless got some fish and went to a corner. As I was eating, I noticed a few people staring at me. My guess was that they were looking at my arm. Sometimes I hate the attention that comes with it.

After we finished dinner, we headed back to Hiccups house at the top of the village. By the time we got there, it was late into the night.

As we walk in, I see Stoick sitting by the fire alone with Thornado. Needless to say, I got growled at. Stoick asked about why the dragons growl at me but I just said that most don't like me for some reason. I'm glad he bought it cuz I didn't have anything else I could use.

We sat by the fire for a bit and talked about stuff. Mostly what my home land was like and how the people treat dragons. Of course, I had to make it all up since I'm not from here and they just ate out o the palm of my hands.

I did feel bad about lying to them but I couldn't tell them the truth, I don't know what they do to me. Probably ship me off the island saying I'm loony or something.

Hiccup started to get tired so we said our goodnights to Stoick and headed upstairs with Toothless. When we got to Hiccup room, Toothless jumped on his rock slab while Hiccup got some fur blankets for me and made a make shift bed next to his.

"Sorry, this is all I can do for now." He said as he made it as comfy as possible.

"Hey it alright. It beats sleeping outside am I right?" I said with a light laugh.

"Yeah." He said giving a small laugh of his own. He then watched his eyes as they trailed from mine to my chest. He gave a weird look before asking. "Hey Terra, were you wearing that necklace before?"

I look down to see my blue diamond necklace hanging from my neck. Why would he ask that? I always have this on. "Yeah, I never take it off. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you weren't wearing it yesterday but you did have a similar colour stone imbedded into your neck."

"I did?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice?"

I shake my head as I cradle the pendent in my hand. This thing was stuck in my neck when I was half dragon? But it felt like I was wearing it before.

"It is nice though, what's it made from?" He asked when I didn't answer his last question.

"Oh, it made from a really hard rock called a diamond. It's the strongest thing in the world and the only thing that could break it is another diamond."

"Wow, we could use that to make sword and shields." He said surprised.

"Yeah but the only thing is, is that it's really rare to find. And this is the only Blue diamond ever to be found. It…used to belong to my mother." I said as my face drops into as sadder one.

"Your mother? Does that mean…" He said trailing off. I just nod to him.

"She passed away when I was really young. She was protecting me from a…a rock slide and pushed me out of the way. She wasn't able to get me out in time and my arm got crush under a bolder. That's how I lost it." I said making up a story. It's close to the real one but still sounds believable.

"Oh…I'm sorry for your lose." Hiccup said sympathetically. "I know how it feels. I lost my mother at a young age too."

"I guess we both lost someone dear to us huh?"

"Yeah." Hiccup said awkwardly.

We stood in silence for a bit before Hiccup yawned and starched his arms.

"Well we should get to bed. We got a big day tomorrow when I show you around the village." He said as he got ready for bed.

"Ok." I said simply as I lay down on my bed. Hiccup blew out the candle and got into his own bed. After a few minutes of silence I break it when I say "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" he said tiredly.

"I wanted to thank you for standing up for me when Mildew came along. If it wasn't for you, he might have convinced your dad to boot me off of Berk."

"It's no problem Terra. That's what friends are for." Hiccup said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Friends.

Hiccup said I was his friend.

I…I never had a friend before.

I quietly sit up and check to see if Hiccup and Toothless are sleep. Thankfully they are. Probably cuz I was pondering my thoughts for so long. I got up out of bed and make my way across the room to the door. I open it as quietly as I could and crept out into the hall way. I leave it open so when I come back, I won't have to open it again.

I peek down the stairs to see if Stoick or Thornado were still down there. Stoick wasn't but Thornado was. Good thing he was sleeping too.

I try my best not to rouse him from his slumber as I creep my way down the stairs and out the front door. Somehow I manage to actually get out of the house and outside.

Man was it cold out.

I walked around the house and towards a cliff that was on the other side. It had a great view of the village and the sea. I sat down and brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I sat there for a while just staring off into space until I heard a snap of a twig behind me. I turn my head to look and saw Toothlesses figure start to walk up behind me.

"Oh…hey Toothless." I said as I turned back around.

"**Hi."** He said plainly. He then sat next to me as wait for me to reply but I just didn't know what to say. "Why are you sitting out here alone?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I just wanted to clear my head. That's all. Sorry if I woke you."

"**It's ok**." Then it became silent again. It then got quiet again. Obviously he didn't know what to talk about either.

"Hey Toothless?"

"**Yes?"**

"I'm sorry about what happened in the arena yesterday. I got mad and overreacted. I'm sorry."

"**It's alright, I provoked you and I got what I deserved**."

"No, you were just protecting Hiccup and making sure I wouldn't do anything to harm him, that's all. I just got mad when you called me a freak. But your right, I am a freak."

"**No you're not; you're just…different that's all**." He said trying to cheer me up.

"Toothless, there's no point in denying the truth. I know very well that I'm a freak, a mistake, a monster. I've been treated that way my whole life. Even by my own father. I've had no friends, nobody to talk to about stuff, nobody to have fun with. All because I'm a freak."

"**Well…Hiccups your friend, right?" **he must of overheard what Hiccup said to me.

"Well, I guess but I don't know if he's really my friend or not. In my world, I had no friends what's so ever."

"**What do you mean your world?"** Toothless said eyeing me suspiciously. Crap I let it slip!

"It's nothing." I said fast. That only make his gaze more suspicious of me. He just kept staring at me with that…look. It was like he was looking right into my soul! Eventually I broke and said "Ok, Ok I'll tell you everything! Just stop looking at me like that!"

Triumphantly he smiled and I turned to face him. I sucked in a big breath and said "Ok look, I lied about everything. Well, most things. I'm not for an island down south and my father's not a dragon. I'm from another world all together. In my world, Vikings and Dragons aren't real and you guys are fictional characters made up by some guy. I know everything about how you and Hiccup meat and how he lost his leg and everything! Somehow I was pulled into your world by a strange force and ended up being half dragon. And now I'm stuck here and have no idea how to get back to my own world." I suck in more breaths as I tried to say it all in one go. Damn that was a lot to say! Toothless just looked at me for a minute before raising one of his scaly eyebrows.

"**You're joking right?"**

"Sadly I'm not."

"**I was right, you are a freak**." He said as he started to walk away. "**And here I was starting to like you**."

"Wait!" I call out as I chaise after him. He stops and turns around giving me a board look. "I can prove it to you."

"**How?**"

"Well I…I" I try and think of a way I can prove it to him but my options are very limited. I then got an idea and said "I can tell you exactly what Hiccup said when he found you tied up in the forest. Right before he cut you lose."

Toothless just snorted and said "**Alright fine, if you tell me word for word what Hiccup said, then I'll believe you since no one else was around**."

"Ok, he said 'I did it. I did it! I Hiccup have brought down this mighty beast!' he said as he put his foot on top of you. You shifted and he backed away, drawing his dagger. You then both looked at each other as he came back over to you. He then raised the dagger above his head and said 'I'm going to kill you. I'm going to cut out your heart and bring it to my dad. I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" After I finished Toothless just looked at me shocked and amazed.

"**That's…exactly what happened that day. How did you know? Hiccup didn't tell you because I was with you the entire time he was and nobody else knew the story, so how did you…**" Toothless said trailing off.

"**You really are from another world**."

"Congratulations, you just figured it out." I said with a snaky attitude.

"**But…how? How is there another world where we exist but as fiction?**"

"I don't know, but I hope I can get back soon. I don't want to wear out my welcome here."

"**I'm sure will find a way. Hiccup and the others can help**-" "No!" I shout cutting him off. "You can't tell them about this. Wait a minute…you can't tell them anyways. I have nothing to worry about." I said partially relived.

"**True, but I can tell other dragons about you**."

"So it's not like that's a problem to me."

"**That's where you're wrong. If I tell the other dragons that you're not even from this world, then most likely you will be attack because they might think that you're here to kill everyone**."

I paled at the thought of seeing myself killed by dragons in many different ways. I shivered out of the thought and told him "Look, just…just give me a few weeks ok. I don't want to ruin the trust I just got with everyone." I asked pleadingly.

"**Well, alright but if you don't tell them soon, then I will**." He said walking back to the house. "Oh and Hiccups very understanding. He's your friend now and I'm sure he'll believe you if you told him."

"You think so?"

"**I know so."** He said giving me a gummy smile.

I laughed and said "Thanks Toothless."

"**Hey, that's what friend are for**."

Friends. I like that word.

"Yeah. Oh and before I forget." I then hit Toothless really hard on his head with my metal arm. He then hissed and narrowed his eyes at me.

"**What you do that for?!"**

"That was for calling me a freak."

He rubbed his head and sighed. "**Fine, I deserved that but next time you do that, I'll eat your arm."**

"Go ahead and try. I bet you'll get indigestion." I said laughing. He joined in on the laughing with me.

Today was a good day. I met some people; shard a few laughs and even had fun.

But the best thing about it was I didn't just make a friend.

I made two.

%%%

Me: *Acting like a mom* Aw Terra look at you! You made friends! That's so cute.

Terra:…Dude? Why are you acting like my mother?

Me: *Crys tears if joy* They grow up so fast.

Terra: Ooookkk, You're really starting to freak me out now.

Me: Come here and give Mommy a hug!

Terra: Get away from me! *Pulls out phone and tazzes me*

Me: Ow.

Terra: Oh sweet loveable super phone. What would I do without you?

Well this was a really long chapter :3 it took me a bit to think of where this story should go but I finally thought of a good idea. It will be maybe another 4 or 5 chapter long before I end it so be ready people :3.

I would like to thank you all for the review/favorets/ and follows. You guys rock! Virtual Cookies for all!

Lolz anyways thanks for all the great comments and I'll see you all next time. :3

DD23 Out!


	5. A Long Day

Hey Guys, I'm sorry about how late this chapter is being posted. My laptop crashed and I lost all my data on my this chapter so I had to retype it…on my phone. God that took forever! Freaking 7000 words. Anyways I wanted to answer a few things that MewMew (Thanks for asking Btw :3) pointed out.

1, yes it will only be maybe about 10 or 12 chapters because I just had the erdge to write a HTTYD fic and I didn't want it to be long. But don't worry, I plan on making a sequel when Hiccup and the gang go to Terras world :3!

2, You will find more about Terra and his past in later chapters when Hiccup or someone asks about it. Mostly it will be in flashback form.

3, No I am not going to combined Terra into any episodes from the show and just to point out, yes Mildew is still in the village which means that the final episode(s) (since it was a 2 part finally) have not happened yet, but every other episode has.

4,Yes I made Toothless find out about Terra's secret early because Toothless is going to erdge/torment Terra until he tells Hiccup his secret (which he wont till around the end).

Well, I guess that's all for answering right now but I do have a favor to ask of u guy.

I NEED IDEAS!

After this chapter I kinda don't know what to do. I have the last 3 chapters planed out already but I need some fillers! Like more ideas on how I can explain about Terra's past and stuff.

If you could help me then I'll love you forever and give you unlimited virtual cookies :3.

Ok without firth a dew, chapter 5!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Dragon"**

%%%

A Long Day

%%%Hiccups POV

_Snap_.

…

…

…

_Snap. Pop_.

…

…

_Rrrriiiippppp!_

'Ugh, what's that noise?' I thought to myself as I wake up. I open my tired eyes and sit up in my bed. I rub the grain out of them as I slowly start to become aware of my surrounding.

_Snap. Pop. Snap._

"Toothless?" I said as I check to see if he's making the noise but he was still sleeping on his slab. 'But if he's not making the noise, then it must be…' my thoughts trailed off as I looked over my bed side.

When I did, I saw a faint blue light coming from Terra's chest.

Oh, and he's half dragon again.

I yell out in surprise and both Toothless and Terra shoot up from their sleep but when Terra sat up, the glowing stopped.

"What?! What is it?!" Terra said as his head snapped around the room. Toothless was doing the same thing until his eyes landed on Terra. Terra didn't notice as he looked over to me. "Hiccup, what's wrong? Why did you yell?"

"Yo-your, a dragon again."

"I'm a drago-" he said but didn't finish as his eyes went wide and his gaze fell to his chest. He yelled out as he stood up and felt around his body. "No,no,no,no,no! I can't be dragon here! If your dad sees me, I'm so dead!"

"Hiccup?!" a voice yelled from down stairs. "What's happening up there?"

Oh no, Dad.

"Hiccup?!"

"Quickly, change back!" I say in a harsh whisper.

"I-I-I can't! I don't know how!" he too said in a whisper.

"You what?!"

"Hiccup?!" Dad's voice bellowed as I heard him start to walk up the stairs. Both mine and Terras eyes fell on the door as we see it slowly start to open.

Well, were dead.

I close my eyes as my dad steps into the room.

"Hiccup? What was all the yelling about? And where's Terra?"

I open my eyes to see my dad looking around curiously. I look to where Terra was standing just a moment ago to see nothing there. 'What? Where did he go?' I thought to myself.

"Well?" my dad's voice snapped me out of thought. He was looking at me and waiting for an explanation.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Well uhh you see, I uhh fell out of bed this morning and thought I landed on Terra so when I got up I noticed he wasn't here. I thought he ran away but I saw that he left a note. He's out just uhh, for an early morning jog." Please, please buy it.

My dad's eyes narrow a bit as he gives a little grunt before moving back to the door. "I thought something bad happen to you. But I guess it was nothing. When you see Terra, tell him that breakfast is ready."

"Sure thing dad." He then nodded and closed the door as he left the room. I gave a big "phew" and fall back on my bed.

"Is he gone?" I hear Terras voice ask. I shot up and looked around to find where the voice came from. I look over to see Toothless looking up so as I follow his eyes I see Terra clinging to the ceiling with his claws. He gives a sheepish smile. "Hi."

How the heck did he get up there so fast?! I didn't even hear him move! "Wha? How did you get up there?"

He let his claws go and fell to the floor on his feet. He didn't even make a thump or anything. "I panicked so I jumped up and held on."

"But- oh, never mind. I forgot the when you're in dragon form, you much stronger than humans. Speaking of which" I started as I sat down. "Why are you in dragon form anyways? And why can't you turn back?"

I tell by the look on his face that he was scared a bit and a bit on edge. He looked over to Toothless but all he did was give a little grunt and lie his head back down. He looked back to me and sighed. "The thing is Hiccup. I don't have full control over being a dragon just yet."

"Huh? But how come? You said that you were like this your whole life, so why is it-"

"I don't know Hiccup." He said cutting me off and sounding a bit mad. "I was never taught to fly. I was never taught to change from human to dragon. I was never taught anything!"

The room was filled with awkward silence for a minute before Terra sighed. "I'm sorry Hiccup. I didn't mean to snap at you. It just…I never had help with anything before so I don't really know what to do."

"It's alright. But how are we going to change you back to your human form if you don't know how to do it."

"I don't know. Maybe…maybe I could try and focus on what I look like. Then maybe I can change back."

I thought it over for a moment but what else could we try? "Sure give it a try. It's not like we have anything else to work with."

"Ok." He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. "Here goes."

His eyes were shut tight and his fist we clenched. For the first minute, nothing was happening but suddenly the blue light that I saw before was shining on his chest again. Slowly I could see the scales on his arms and hand turn back into his olive toned skin. The horns on his head slowly start to reseed back into his skull and the markings on his chest were starting to disappear. Lastly his wings and tail started to make Popping and creaking sounds as the got smaller and smaller until they disappeared into his back. When Terra opened his eyes, the blue glow stopped and he was back to being human.

"I-I did it? I did it!" he cheered as he started to jump for joy. I can't believe it actually worked.

"Well, that was easier than expected." I said surprised.

"At least now we won't have to worry about me getting caught."

"Yeah." I stood up and stretched out my body. "Well now that that's over, let's go get some breakfast. We got a big day ahead of us."

"Sure, I'm starving anyways." He said with a little laugh. We were about to leave my room until Terra said "Uh Hiccup?" I turn around to see him shivering like he was in the arena. "Wh-what happened to the v-vest you gave me?"

The vest? Oh yeah! "When you were turning dragon in your sleep, your wings ripped it to shreds." I said as I point to where the remains of the vest were.

"Oh, so-sorry."

"It's alright, I'll give you another one but just make sure not to rip it. I don't have many left." I said as I walked over to my chest and pulled out a grey wolf vest. I never used this one because my dad thought it would be "manly" if he took the skull from the wolf he killed and attach it to the right shoulder. I wore it once but every time I looked over to my right, I kept getting creped out. I shiver just looking at it. "Here, you can keep this one." I said as I handed it to him.

"Uh thanks. The skull looks really…nice." He said awkwardly. He slipped it on and I have to say, he actually looked good in it. "Not bad." He said as he examined himself.

"Still creepy though." I looked at his legs and feet and notice that his leggings are really strange. "Why do you have chains wrapped around your legs? Were you captured or something? And why don't you have boots on?"

"No I wasn't captured before, I just like the way it looks. It's my style. And I didn't have boots, but I would like something to cover my feet so they don't get cold at least."

"Well, I don't think anyone has an extra pair of boots you could use that I know of." I said trying to remember if anyone did have boots he could use.

"Do you have any wrappings?"

"Yeah why?"

"Could I use those instead?"

"But, won't your feet get cold?"

"They haven't been yet." He said with a shrug.

"Alright then if you say so." I walk back over to my chest and take out some wrappings he could use. I handed it to him and he wrapped both of his feet up to the ankle and just to the toe line. He wiggled his toes around before standing back up and saying "Ahhh, much better."

"Shall we get breakfast now?"

"Sure."

"Come on Toothless." I call as I leave the door with Terra. Toothless steps out just before we get to the stairs and closes the door with his tail. I'm glad I taught him that. As we walk down stairs I see my dad sitting at the table eating his breakfast and drinking form his mug.

"Morning Hiccup. Do you know when-. Terra? How did you get inside?" He said a bit surprised.

"I uhhh." Terra said glancing at me for something. I shook my head slightly because I didn't have anything he could use. He turned back to my dad and said slowly "I got in through Hiccups window?"

…

…

…

Really? That's the best you got?

"How and why did you come in through Hiccups window?" He asked puzzled.

"I uhhh thought you might be mad at me that I left the house without permission but most morning I like to go out for a little jog. I climbed up to Hiccups window just a moment ago but I didn't think you would check on me."

Wow, pretty good lie.

"Mmmm alright, just tell one of us first before you go out next time."

"No problem sir."

I sigh and scratch the back of my head. It's not even the afternoon yet and already were having an adventure.

We sat down and ate breakfast which consisted of dried cod and some bread. My dad was making conversation with Terra, wondering what he did for a living. He told us that he mostly did work that involves building and carving so my dad thought that he could help some of the men down at the docks since 2 days ago a ship crashed into it broke off most of it. They've been trying to rebuild it since then but the works been going slow. Hopefully with Terra the work will get done a bit faster.

Once Toothless, Terra and I were done breakfast we said goodbye to my dad and left to go explore the village. I showed him where everything was. The bakery, the market, the forge even thou he's already been there and lastly the docks, where he will be working. The only problem was, was every time we pasted by someone with a dragon or a dragon altogether they would hiss and try to back away from Terra. Why do the dragons hate him anyways?

As we walk down to the docks we can see the men working away, bringing heavy wooden planks down the ramps and some stone columns to help reinforce them, just so this doesn't happen again.

"Well this is the dock or should I say what's left of it."

"It looks like it's just starting to be rebuilt now. I thought you said that you guys already started fixing it 2 days ago?" he asked puzzled.

"Well we needed to make the planks of wood and columns first and that alone took 2 days. You might not even get to building it today. We need to bring all of the stuff for the docks down the hill from the carpenter and down over there." I said as I pointed to where all the planks were being stacked at the bottom of the hill.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long day." He said grunting.

"Well the sooner you start, the soon it will be over. Come on, I'll introduce you to Mulch." I said as we walked towards the carpenters.

As we got there I saw Mulch helping move some of the heavy planks and columns with a few other Vikings over to where they needed to walk down. As soon as they put it down I walk over to him.

"Hi Mulch." I said giving a wave.

He turned around and whipped the sweat of his face. "Hello Hiccup. Fancy meeting you here. Who's your friend?" He said as he pointed to Terra.

"This is Terra. He's from another Island down South. His boat got wreaked and he ended up stranded here. My dad said he could say as long as he would like too, but he has to do some work so he thought you guys could use some help with the docks."

He looked over to Terra and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, great to have you here. We could use the extra hands. But are you sure you can pull your own weight? Your about as big as Hiccup and got nothing on your bones there laddie." He said with a hardy laugh. Terra snorted and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't pull my own." He said a bit smuggish.

"Well, let's see what you can lift." Mulch then stepped out of the way and gestured towards the big plank behind him.

Terra walked over and cracked his fingers. "Piece of cake." He then bent down and tried to lift the plank but he barely got it off the ground. He tried a couple more times before his fingers slipped and he fell right on his butt. The Vikings watching just laughed at his attempts.

"Are you sure a runt like him can help us?" one of the men said laughing.

"He's about as strong as baby!"

"Why don't you go off and help somewhere else and let the big men handle it eh?"

I tell by the look on Terras face that he was about to blow. His face was as red as a Nightmares and his left eye was twitching a bit.

"A runt? A baby? Ok let's see you Viking "men" do this!" Terra then bent down and dug his fingers/claws (Remember the bionic arm has claws as the finger tips) into the wood, effectively cracking part of it and lifted it above his head. He then rested it on his left shoulder and held it up with one arm.

Needless to say, everyone was speechless.

"Who's…the runt…now?!" (The … means that he's trying to breath or is grunting between words) He said as he was struggling to keep it up. I could see the veins on his head start to pop out and it looked like he was about to drop.

"Whoa, remind me not to get this kid angry." Mulch said to one of the Viking men still looking in awe at Terra.

"Now if you….excuse me….I need to take this…down to the docks!" Terra said as he started to stomp away.

Literally.

Each time he took a step it sounded like an angry Gronkal stomping around. "Ill…be back…later Hiccup!"

"O-ok. See you later." I called out as he walked down the hill and out of sight. I sighed and looked over to Toothless. "Well we might as well go to the forge; we got a lot of work to do today." We then left for the forge.

%%%Terra POV (Few hours later.)

Never again is all I have to say.

Right now I was dying on the ground outside of the carpenters shop. I can't believe that I lugged 20 wood planks and 7 stone columns down to the docks. All by myself! No one decided to help me since they thought I was about to kill anyone who stood in my way.

…

Well they were half right. Hey, don't judge! You try hauling all that stuff down a hill for 4 hours by yourself and see if you wouldn't kill someone in your way!

I just wonder how Jeeves makes this look easy? I would always see him do the heavy lifting around the mansion like it was no sweat. Maybe because I was smaller then him?

Anyways, since I was done with my share of the work, more if you ask me, I was free to take a break and relax for a bit. As I was lying on the ground I heard the footsteps of some Vikings patter around me. When I open my eyes, I can see Mulch and the other men standing around me and were smiling.

"You did some mighty fine work today laddie." Mulch said as he offered me a hand. I took it with gratitude since I don't think I could even get up on my own. "Thanks to you, we can start building the dock later today. You saved use a lot of time."

"Yeah, good job kid." Another Viking said while he patted me on the back.

"We don't know what we would do without you."

I blushed a little bit from all the attention I was getting. "Aw come on guys, it was nothing, really." 'Tell that to your aching back and arm' a voice in my head said. "I'm just here to help."

"You did more than help. You basically did our job for us! And for that, we would like to give you a little token of our gratitude." Mulch said as he handed me a small leather pouch. I took it and looked inside to see a lot of silver and bronze coins. I guess that's what they use from money here.

"Oh wow, thank you all so much." I said with a big smile. The other Vikings laughed and said you're welcome and such in their own way.

"Well, I think you've done enough work for today. You're free to go and do what you want." Mulch said.

"Ok. Bye everyone." I said as I started to walk away and wave. They waved back and went back to doing their work. I then attach the pouch on to my belt and head over to the forge to see what Hiccups doing.

As I was making my way to the forge I walked past a group of dragon consisting of a brown Gronkal, 2 Nadders, one a yellow blue and the other a dark blue, a red Nightmare and 3 Terrors that were blue yellow and orange. They all glared at me and hissed but what Hiccup and the others don't know is that when they do hiss, it's not just some hiss that means "stay away" or something, their basically threatening me.

"**Go away you Halfling!" **The Gronkal hissed.

"**Stay away from us or else!"** The Nightmare threated.

"**Just leave this island and never come back!"** The blue Nadder screeched.

Since I was in public and couldn't talk back to them, people would think I'm crazy from arguing with dragons so I had to keep walking and ignore them. Thou I am feeling down now.

It seems where ever I go, I'm never wanted.

I accidently bumped into something since I wasn't paying attention and noticed that it was the side of the forge. I rub my forehead and walk around the front to see Toothless sitting in the shade, patiently waiting for Hiccup. He noticed me and turned to face me.

"**Oh, Hello Terra.**" Toothless greeted.

"Hey Toothless, is Hiccup in there?" I ask.

"**Yeah, he's been in there all morning. Why do you look so down?"**

I sigh and say "It's because of the other dragons. They keep threating me and telling me to go away. Toothless, could you please tell them to stop. You're the strongest dragon here. I'm sure that they'll listen to you." I pleaded.

"**I'll tell them to stop if you tell Hiccup the truth."**

"But I can't. Not right now anyways, it's too soon. I just need more time ok, but in the meanwhile, please do something about the other dragons."

"**Nope. Not until you tell Hiccup."**

"Ugh! Why must you be so complicated!?"

"**Because you're not tellin-."** "Telling Hiccup the truth, I know!" Man, I didn't think Toothless would be this frustrating.

"Terra? Who are you shouting at?" I hear a voice asked from behind me. I turn around to see Gobber peeking out from a window.

"Toothless, he's being evil to me."

"What do you mean being evil? What's he doing?" he asked puzzled.

"He'ssssssss" crap, can't tell Gobber I can talk to dragons. "sssss giving me evil looks."

"Ahh he's just cautious around you since your new and all. I'm sure he'll warm up to yah."

"Yeah me too." I said glaring at Toothless. He just mocked me and gave me a gummy smile. I turn back to Gobber. "Is Hiccup working right now?"

"Yeah, but he could use a hand thou. He's been burning himself all morning."

"Ok I'll lend a hand or two."

"Great he's in the back."

"K, thanks Gobber."

"Aie lassie." He then disappeared back into the window.

I walked towards the door but just as I open it a crack I turn my head back to Toothless and narrow my eyes. "This is not over."

**"Nope."** He said will smiling wickedly.

I glare one more time before entering the forge but I whisper "Useless reptile" as I close the door.

I walk to the back to find Hiccup working away on the anvil. It looked like he was making a very big broad sword by the look of the shape but the blade was wide and thick and almost as tall as me.

"Hey Hiccup." I greeted as I came up behind him.

He stopped hammering and turned to face me. "Oh, hey Terra." He said as he whipped the sweat off his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm finished with my work and got a pouch of money for it." I said as I showed him the pouch. "The men said I was free to go so I decided I'd drop by for a visit to see if you need any help. And judging by the burn marks you have on your arms, I'd say you do need it." I said as I looked at Hiccups arms to see them covered with burns. "What have you been working on back here?"

"Oh it's just a sword someone ordered but right now I'm having a lot of trouble with it."

"Let me guess. Too heavy?"

Hiccup eyebrows rose a bit. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Hiccup, just look at that thing, I doubt Gobber could pick that up much less you. The person who ordered this must be really strong. Who is it anyways?"

"It was for my uncle Spitlout. He and the other mean are having a competition later on tonight on who the strongest Viking is. They wanted to see who could lift and use the heaviest sword to cut wood. I don't think I can get it done before then." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"They must be crazy to want a sword this big but I'll help you out." I said as I walked over to the incomplete sword.

"Have you ever used a forge before?" he question.

"No but I'll do the heavy lifting while you work on shaping and stuff." I said with a shrug.

"Can you lift it?"

"Hiccup, If I can carry a plank of wood 5 Vikings need to team up for to lift, I think I can lift this." Giving him a 'really?' look.

"Oh…right. I forgot you could do that." He said with a sheepish laugh.

"Well we might as well get started if we want to finish it on time."

"Right let's get to work."

%%%Hours later

So Hiccup and I spent the next couple of hours crammed in the forge, creating this beast of a sword. Hiccup was a fast worker but crafting a blade this size took a lot of strength and time. Two things Hiccup didn't have. I eventually stepped in to help with the shaping so we could get it done on time. I was surprised how good I was at it. It wasn't that hard once you get used to it but still it was repetitive.

Anyways, Hiccup was putting the finishing touches on the blade and hilt. After he was done, we stepped back to admire our work.

The blade was crafted to perfection. It was evened out and looked fantastic. It was a sharp silver, double edged claymore. The crossgaurd of the blade was a simple black block that stretched from each side of the blade. The grip was very long and covered in fine brown leather in a spiral pattern.

This thing was so freaking awesome!

"Well looks like it done." Hiccup said as he sat down. I sat down too, all that work was tiring.

"Yeah and just in time too. It looks like it's starting to get dark." I said as I noticed the lack of light coming from outside. "We should get it to them before they come looking for us."

"Yeah, but how are we going to move it. Now that was refined it and everything, it's even heavier than before. Do you think you can move it?"

"I don't think so. My arm is hurting from all the heavy lifting I did today and needs a break. Why not just get Toothless to carry it?" I suggested.

"That could work. Toothless!" Hiccup called. Toothless then stuck his head through the window and looked at Hiccup. "Could you help us carry this sword?"

"**Why not get him to carry it?"** He answered gesturing to me. I just frowned at him.

"What did he say?" Hiccup asked.

"He said why don't I carry it."

"Toothless, Terra's tired from all the work he did today. Could you please help us out?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. **"Fine, only because it's you." **

"He said yes."

"Great, thanks Toothless." He just purred in reply. I just rolled my eyes and went back over to the sword with Hiccup. We picked up the sword and went outside to see Toothless sitting down next to the door. He turned around and crouched down for us. We then placed the sword on his back, making sure it doesn't cut him. Hiccup and I then stand on both sides of Toothless and make sure that the blade won't fall as we walk.

"Ok so where are we going?" I ask.

"To the centre of the village. There having a party there from some reason. I don't know why."

I groan in response. "That's almost to your house. It's going to take use forever to lug this thing there."

"**Speak for yourself weakling." **Toothless huffed.

"Oh shut up and start walking." I said as I glare at Toothless. He huffs and actually listens to me as we slowly started to walk.

It only took about 15 minutes to walk to where the party was. Already we could see people having fun, singing and of course, drinking. I swear I already saw a few men drunk. Anyways, as we got to a clearing we could see Spitlout, Stoick, and a few other men I don't know waiting by some wood logs talking and laughing to each other. Spitlout was the first to see use.

"Oh, there you are Hiccup!" He called out to his nephew. "We thought you went going to show up. Were you able to make the sword?"

"Yep, it's right here." Hiccup said was took it off Toothless back and put it on the ground. Most of the men whistled while others went "wow".

"This is one mighty sword!" Spitlout called out. "I'm surprised that you made it so quick."

"Well, I did have a little help." He said looking over to me a winked. I just shook my head playfully and rolled my eyes.

"Well, let's get this started shall we?!" Spitlout shouted out. All of the men cheered and started too crowded around use. I took a few steps back with Toothless and Hiccup and watched as the men placed the wood down. The wood was about 15 inches thick so it's going to be hard to cut.

The first man that tried to pick up the sword struggled under its weight but was able to pick it up. He then tried to swing at the log but missed completely and fell over. A lot of people laughed, including the man as he got up and let the next person try.

This went on for a while. Some men could pick it up, some men couldn't, and some men could actually swing the thing. Even a woman tried and was able to cut into the wood but it wasn't that much. It was fun to watch and so far I was enjoying myself.

The last man that went was able to cut the wood about 3 inches in and was the strongest so far. But it was short lived as Spitlout came up and was able to cut the wood a few inches more than him. Now he was deemed the strongest. Stoick then gave it a shot and was about half an inch short of Spitlout. Then men still cheer for their leader for giving it a try but I could see the he was a bit down that he didn't win.

More and more men tried and eventually every man who wanted to try has gone and so far, no one could beat Spitlout.

"Is that it? Is there anyone else who wants to go?" Spitlout called but no one answered. "Well then, I guess I'm the strongest Viking here!" he said gloatingly. So that's where Snotlout gets his cockiness from. Well time to put an end to his fun.

"I would like to try." I called out from where I sat. Most of the Vikings that looked thought I was crazy for wanting to try.

Spitlout just laughed his butt off. "Y-you really think you can beat me?" he said recovering from his laughing.

"You bet I do." I said smiling wickedly. He just laughed some more along with other Vikings.

"Terra, I know you can lift that thing but I thought you said your arm was hurting." Hiccup said next to me.

"I know but it feels better, plus I want to see the look on his face when I lift it up."

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "Sure, knock yourself out."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Spitlout. He was still laughing at me but stopped when someone called his name.

"Uhh Spitlout." Someone called out of the crowed. The person then stepped forward and I recognized that it was Mulch. "You better not underestimate that boy. He's the one who helped carry all that wood to the docks by himself."

Spitlout then put on a weird face and looked back at me, then back to Mulch. "This is the kid you told me about?" Mulch just nodded. Spitlout just broke down laughing again so hard he was cluching his stomach. "H-he's so small! He-He doesn't look like he could lift a normal sword, much less this one!"

Yep, Snotlout is just like his father.

I narrowed my eyes and waltzed up to where the sword was. I turned to face Spitlout to see him still laughing a bit but looking at me. I grin as grabbed hold of the blade with my left hand and lifted it in the air.

Oh boy the look on his face was priceless.

I rested it on my shoulder and walk over to the wood. "Couldn't lift a normal sword eh?" I say mockingly to him. I then take the sword in both hands and line up my swing. When I felt that it was perfect, I winded the sword back and let it lose. Easily with my new strength I was able to cut clean through it. Since I cut it on an angle the top half of the wood slowly slid off and fell on the ground with a thud. I then stick the sword in the ground and turn back to the audience.

Oh god, if only I could take a picture.

Everyone's mouths were hanging open, especially Spitlouts. I chuckled a bit from it.

"Does this mean I win?" I ask to them. All I get is a huge cheer and people running up to me. The Vikings were patting my back and rubbing my head while saying stuff like "That was amazing!" and "You're the strongest Viking ever!"

Suddenly I find myself lifted from the ground and being held up by the Vikings. They were throwing me up in the air constantly a couple of times before they stopped. But they didn't let me down yet.

"To the mead hall!" Someone shouted and the next thing I knew, I was being carried off by a crowd of hardy, cheering Vikings.

Oh man, was I in store for something or what?

%%%Hiccups POV Late into the night

That Terra sure knows how to get a party going.

After he was hauled off to the mead hall, I found him about half an hour later singing with a group of men horribly. I asked someone what happened and they told me that the men made him have a drinking contest to see who could drink 10 cups of mead the fastest. Terra lost after his 6th cup and was now drunker then dad was on his birthday.

He then looks over to my direction and see me.

"HEYYY HICCUP!" He shouted out. He then left his group of singing men and walked over to me. Well, stubble over to me is more like it. When he finally reached me he slung his arm around my shoulder and hung off me. "How's it *Hick* going?" he asked slurring most of his words.

"I'm fine but I don't think I can say the same for you." I said as I tried to keep him up.

"Whaaaa?! I'm perfectly *Hick* fine! I've never *Hick* felt better!" he said giggling.

"Yeah I think you had too much to drink. Come on let's get you to bed." I said as I started to lug him towards the door.

"Nooooo! I wanna *Hick* stay!" he complained.

I just rolled my eye. "We need to get up tomorrow and you'll get sick if you drink anymore mead."

He grumbled a bit before saying "Alright." He then turned his head back towards the group of men he was singing with and shouted "BYE EVERYONE!"

"BYE TERRA!" They all shouted back. I then opened the door and lead Terra outside.

My house wasn't that far away from the mead hall but practically dragging Terra took time and strength. He was quiet for the beginning but once we were about half way home he started talking again.

"I hate my life." He said out for no reason. I stopped and looked at him to see his face was grim. "I'm always hated where ever I go. I'm treaded like an outcast. I can't do anything right."

I put on a confused face. Where was this coming from? "What are you talking about?"

"I mean that no one likes me Hiccup!" he shouted. I could see his eyes were starting to get watery. "Back home I was always hated! I was treated like nothing, like I shouldn't be here, just a waste of space! Ever since my mother died from my stupid actions my dad has hated me! He's always out and never comes home! He never talks to me! He never looks at me! He even wished I wasn't his son! And thanks to his hatred I've never had a friend! They think I'm weird and never want to be around me! I-I-I… he couldn't continue because he was just balling himself in tears.

Wow… now that I think about it…Terras exactly like me before I meet Toothless. No friends, no mother, Father that was never there for him, treated like an outcast, everything! Is this the reason why Terra left his home? To get away from everything?

I then rubbed his back and tried to sooth him. "Terra, I know how it feels to be treated like an outcast, but here, no one will treat you like that. Your safe here."

"N-no im not! The dragons treat me like the people do back home! They threaten me and tell me to stay away from them! Nothing different here! Except…I finally made a friend." He said as he started to calm down he then looked up at me with puff red eyes. "Hiccup…you're the first friend I've ever had. You're the only person who's treated me like I'm someone and not an outcast." He then gripped the front of my vest tightly with his prostatic arm.

"Please…don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone anymore." He said as more tears started to fall from his eyes.

I don't know what to say. He's acting like I wouldn't be his friend anymore if I knew about his life. I feel so bad for him.

I smile down at him and remove his hand from my vest.

"Terra, I'm sorry for what you've been through but just because you're telling me this, doesn't mean I won't be your friend anymore." He then sniffled a few times and his face started to lighten up again.

"R-really?"

"Really. Besides, why wouldn't I want to be friends with you? You're the only one who can help my lift heavy things in the forge." I said jokingly and laughed. He gave a light laugh too and we started to shuffle forward again. This time a bit fast then before.

We didn't say anything else the rest of the way back, I didn't think we needed to anyways. We walk up to my front door and I open it with my free hand, walked inside and up to my room pasted the sleeping Thornado. Once we got to my room we quietly crept in, making sure not to wake Toothless and shuffled over to Terras bed. I carefully help him down on top of the furs and walk over to my bedside. I was about to get in when I hear Terra call my name.

"Hiccup?"

I turn back to face him. "Yes?"

"…Thank you…for everything." He said with heavy eyes.

I smile at him a nod. He then smile back at me as his eyelids close, drifting off into sleep.

I sigh and crawl into my own bed. I was all settled in but my mind couldn't help but question what I just witnessed a few minutes ago.

Why was Terra hated so much back home? Is it because he's part dragon? Or is it from something else?

My mind keeps pondering over these questions as I too drift off into a slumber.

%%%

Me: Terra! Your only 15! You can't drink!

Drunk Terra: Well too *Hick* bad! I can do whatever I *Hick* want! This is my story!

Me: But you forget, I control this story dummy.

Drunk Terra: Then it's your fault *Hick* I'm drunk!

Me: *Blushes then face palms* Go to bed Terra

Drunk Terra: But I'm not even sleep~y *Passes out on floor*

Me: Ugh. *picks up Terras feet and drags him to bed* Lazy, couldn't even wait till we got to the room to pass out.

Sorry guys again for the lateness of this. I also want to say that I will be updating this slowly because of school work and me typing to other stories (one has not been started yet because I'm writing it with my co-writer) so I'm going to be switching from each story weekly.

Anyways, Thank you all so much for all the awesome review! And thanks you to all who have faved/followed/sent me messages. I love you all X3

Stay awesome everyone!

DD23 OUT!


End file.
